Cosmos Fighting Again
by death-by-moonlight
Summary: An evil is upon the earth and Cosmos must fight again(Duh)...but what happens when the G-boys are involed? This will be UsagiHeero, although it has not got there yet! (Chapter 8 is up Just as you asked) RR
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all bright readers or just regular ones (Don't hurt me ::smiles sheepishly::) Anyways...If you have read "A long Time" by: Yume no tame ni, then my first two chapters are going to sound the same. oh my, guess what they are!!!! The Author Yume no tame ni was kind enough to give me permission to continue her discontinued story Next business. Disclaimer: well lets see. this a fanfic.not my fic.so I don't own any of it (I only wish I did) Now................ To the story Cosmos sighed, and idly twirled her staff around. She was bored, to put it simply. To state the truth, she was starting to consider creating a few dimensions to play with. Sitting around doing hardly anything for a couple of centuries will do that to a person, she speculated. Suddenly she shot up. It was it. She knew that the time had come. Time for her to fight again. But where was it? She sensed around for a few minuets, then found it. On Earth. It has been so long since I last saw home. I wonder how it is? Well, she had to go. It was time to fight again. In a flash of silver, she was gone.  
  
________________________________~*~_____________________________________  
  
In a large house, more like a mansion, three boys were sitting around a table. Their two comrades were somewhere, one most likely running for his life from an enraged Chinese. Suddenly the blonde one shivered. He had felt something, no two somethings, one horribly evil, the other calm and serene.  
  
"What's wrong, Quatre?" The one with brown hair and weird bangs asked.  
  
"I felt something or two somethings rather. They were strong, but whatever they were, and their gone now."  
  
"Hn." His third companion grunted. 


	2. Meeting the boys

___________________________________~*~_________________________________  
  
Not far from where the boy and his companions were, an evil being laughed from the shadows in the room. "So, she's back, is she? We'll see if she's any stronger this time." The trademark evil laughter flowed again.  
  
Cosmos looked around. She knew she was on Earth, but she didn't know where. In the distance, stood a huge house, a mansion really. With a shrug --one direction was as good as another-- she started toward it. When she reached what appeared to be the front lawn, something crashed into her. She went down, and whatever had hit her fell on top of her.  
  
* * * Dou's POV * * *  
  
*shit.* was about the sum of my thoughts. *Wu-man's gonna get me.* Suddenly something under me groans, and shifts. I look down to see the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my life. I move and help her up.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm-"  
  
"MAXWELLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR BRAID OFF AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!!!!" says.(make an educated guess.I dare you)  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I grab her hand and run straight towards the mansion.  
  
* * * Cosmos's POV * * *  
  
I follow after the boy, Duo, highly amused. We run into the mansion, up multiple stairs, through about five miles of hallway, before we burst into a room. This boy has the good makings of a long distance runner, like Uranus. No now is not the time to think about them.  
  
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I notice three other people in the room.  
  
"Duo, who is this?" said the blonde one  
  
"I don't know, Q-man." He turns to me. "So babe, what is your name?"  
  
The three boys are looking at me. "You can call me... Usagi. Now, who are you, and where am I?"  
  
* * * Quatre's POV * * *  
  
I can feels something from Usagi. She feels old, thousands of years old, although she looks to be sixteen. And there is great sorrow, old pain, and sadness. Her eyes hold so much, so many emotions.  
  
"I'm Quatre. That is Trowa, and over there is Heero. You are at my house, in the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
* * * Usa's POV * * *  
  
So this was the remains of Crystal Tokyo. I had felt it, but denied it. Suddenly I stiffened. He was here, and not to far away. Suddenly the door burst open...  
  
_____________________________~Ç~____________________________________ The cliff hanger was NOT my idea this thing^^^^is exactly why I wanted to do this story The other author stopped here and this happens to be a perfect pace to start for me. (translation: some one else did the hard part already. they started the story) ^_^  
  
dry humor is the best 


	3. Silly things and It's him

Alrighty then, bright folks it mine all mine (evil chuckle)  
Last time  
  
~~Usa's POV ~~  
  
So this was the remains of Crystal Tokyo. I had felt it, but denied it. Suddenly I stiffened. He was here, and not to far away. Suddenly the door burst open...  
  
Now A chinese looking boy ran in, didn't seem to notice me, but went flying straight at Duo. Who quickly dodged then boy and hid behind the blond boy named Quatre. As amusing as this was, the evil was getting closer and fast.  
  
~~Wufei's POV~~ I going to kill him for what he did to my room..pink, but not even regular pink "peacecrap" pink is a terrifying sight to wake up to.  
  
Seeing him move behind Quatre I yelled " Winner MOVE if you don't want to be hurt, you can't save the baka this time"  
  
~~Author's POV~~ "No buddy, old pal, you can't let him hurt me" wined Duo  
  
"Now Wufei, you know you can't ........."Quatre trailed off the presence of evil he had felt earilier seemed almost on top of them.  
  
~~Quatre's POV~~  
  
*how is it possible for something to have that much evil. even during the war I have never felt this much evil. Looking around to see if the others had felt it *of couse they didn't I'm the one empathic * then I saw the girl Usagi starring out the window that faced the backyard (garden).  
  
"What is it?" I whispered to her, tough not exactly sure hoe I knew that she could answer the question.  
  
"It's him" she said simply, her face guarded. she raised her hand and muttered "Artemis Sword." Suddenly her hand was incased with a sliver glow, and when the light was gone a beautiful sword was in her hand, walking forward slightly she stood in front of my friends and I, taking a guard position.  
  
"hhhhhh.... Quatre old buddy mind telling us what's going on and why Usagi was able to pull a sword out of mid air" asked Duo timidly  
  
"Well," I decided to explain quickly " there is some thing immensely evil coming this way fast, and I'm not sure about Usagi but I figure she'll tell us if we live through this."  
  
"Correct" was all Usagi said had a chance to say, because....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Cliffy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. First encounter

Okay first things first that disclaimer goes threw the whole story. Thanks  
  
Anyways...............To the Story..  
  
Last Time  
  
"Correct" was all Usagi said had a chance to say, because....  
  
Now  
  
...a huge black ball of magic hit Usagi throwing her into a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~  
  
A man dressed in all black came in to the room. The man moving at what seemed to be an impossible rate, pinned Usagi to the wall. Paying no mind to the other people in the room he held her by the throat letting black energy seep in to Usagi freezing her body to the wall.  
  
Then turning quickly he raised hand and incased the G-boys in black crystals. So he could feed off their energy after he got rid of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Change scene toward Uasgi~~~~~~  
  
'Not again. I can't let this happen again. Last time he cost me enough' she thought rebelliously as tears threatened her serene eyes. 'I won't let it happen again' Closing her eyes she concentrated on her power,(AN: if you have read Tamora Pierce books you will get this easier.if not I'll try to explain it the best I can) drawing it out in a slim tread, so he could not sense it, she commanded to circle around the G-boys crystals. Once it got around them she increased the amount of power enough to break their glass containers.  
  
This shocked him enough to turn around, breaking contact with her. Taking the opportunity she did the same thing to her self only this time she had to use much more power. Lifting her hand quickly she shouted "MOON LIGHT INCASE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bright flashes of pink(shudder), yellow, and silver, shot out of the sky, surrounding 'him.'  
  
Quickly as she could, Usagi moved toward the G-boys. As she neared them Heero wiped out his gun and pointed it at her. Glaring at him, she said "We don't, have much time, we need to get out of here fast." she gestured toward 'him' "That won't hold for ever, and we're losing time!"  
  
Acting out of fear and confusion Quatre started to issue orders "Heero put your gun away, Lets get to our Gundams and get out of here Miss" he said turning toward Usagi "You can ride with Heero because he has the biggest cockpit." when no one moved he said in a dangerously low voice "now."  
  
Once in there Gundams Quatre told them to head for his mansion in Saudi Arabia.  
  
_____________________________~*~__________________________________  
  
Okay that's it for now, until the next chapter  
  
R+R 


	5. Explanations

Hey everyone guess what I am back!!! (Not as if you haven't figured that out by now) :D lol  
  
anyways disclaimer is still the same (I'm writing a fanfic so I DON'T own any thing...but this story of course and the being is not even mine.. ANYWAYS enough with my senseless chatter on to the story  
  
"Explain" Heero said (AN: in monotone if you haven't figured that out yet...ok I'm shutting up now)  
  
'Amazing a word simple can be so intimidating and hard to comply with' thought Usagi with a slight frown. Looking around the room Quatre had brought them to she settled down on a couch. Muttering dryly under her breath "lovely manners." Looking at them she side and motioned them to sit down. Well let's see were should I start?  
  
"The being " duo said dumbly (AN: sorry duo fans I had to^_^)  
  
'baka' Wufie muttered  
  
"Well if that's what you want " Uasgi said smiling evilly "but it is quite long" and so she began "3 thousand years ago there was a beautiful kingdom called the White Moon Kingdom..........."  
  
"Weak onna what does a history lesson have to do with anything?" said an angry Wufie standing up.  
  
"Duo said start from the being and I'm NOT weak, baka" yelled Usagi getting up into his face. Then composing her self she sat back down to continue her story.  
  
(AN: hopefully you people know that story because there is NO way I'm typing that all out.... sorry)  
  
The princess and her court were re born 1000 years later, due the Queens wish, but so was Beryl!  
  
(An:I don't Know the Starlight series very well think up to near the end battle with Chaos)  
  
All around the princess her guard s were dieing one after the other. But Chaos underestimated the princess emotions of those around and those who loves her, swirling in circles around the princess her guardian, friends, and fellow warriors' star seeds entered her in all directions transforming her into the protector of all 'Cosmos', Cosmos using her awesome power banished chaos" usagi finished with a sigh talking for hours straight after a battle is not the something she liked to do.  
  
"Umm...Miss Usagi I afraid to say I still don't under stand." said Quatre politely but with confused expression in his face" what does that have to do with anything that happened back at my mansion?"  
  
"mmm....Oh my bad I guess it would make more sense if i told you that I'm Cosmos, "Uasgi said thoughtfully and that evil guy was Chaos......  
  
Sorry that's it for now because it happens to be a great place to start the next chapter^_^ and that it just turn 3:00 am (getting an Idea for a story at 2:00 am is killer) bye for now  
  
r+r please 


	6. Nothin major

Well I am writing another chapter here it goes...  
  
Disclaimer -is the same  
  
The five boys stared at her like she has lost her mind and yet from what they witness earlier they could not dispute her.  
  
Finally Usagi got tired of they're staring and got up and walked to the door. Turning around slightly she almost giggle at the sight some of they're faces. Then said "I'm thirsty and could use some food, would one of you show me to the kitchen?"  
  
Duo coming out of his stupor said "sure babe" jumping up he tripped over a table, falling some how (^_^) he managed to turn and land on....Wufie(AN: who else it wouldn't be as funny with)  
  
"Sorry Wu-man" Duo said getting up  
  
"Maxwell....."Wufie said in a slow quite tone, getting louder with each thing he said "How many times have I told you my name is NOT Wu-man it is Wufie. W-U-F-I-E, baka your braid is mine.  
  
"ummm..........Run??" asked a frightened Duo backing away slowly, as if Wufie was a bear.  
  
"That would be in your best interest" remarked Trowa (AN: the world has ended the silent one has talked. Well if the world has ended then this story has to ....THE END)  
  
(NOT)Taking his cue from Trowa Duo was out of the room 2 seconds flat with Wufie hot on his heels.  
  
Blushing at his friends behavior Quatre got up and said " It's this way" walking out the door out the hall and to the right.  
  
nothin' much to say so except I'll add a chapter as soon as I can  
  
r+r  
  
Thank God it's Summer 


	7. What More Info and Stuff

Okay don't you like my attentiveness this summer^_^  
  
~At Dinner~  
  
Seating Arrangements  
  
Quatre -Trowa-Duo Wufie -Heero-Usagi  
  
"So basically you do not interfere with anybody unless there is an over balance of evil, and some how this guy chaos was able to get free from where you had sent, 1,000years ago." said Quatre a little disbelieving even after all that had happened. (AN: wouldn't you be...I would)  
  
" Yeah, I mean why don't you just get rid of all the evil once so you don't have to deal with it again." Duo said in-between bits of food, so it sounded it "yah I meen i dot u sut gt rid ov ale de evil once so u dot hafta del wit it again."  
  
"Disgraceful Maxwell and you call your self a man....Keep your food in your month"  
  
Swallowing Duo just couldn't resist in saying "But, Wu-man It was a good question"  
  
As Wufie turned red, Heero looked at both of then and in monotone told Wufie not to move  
  
After about 1 minute after that Duo looked up from his food wondering why Usagi did not answer yet. To his surprise the rest of the guys (well the only guys who would) were starring at Usagi aka Cosmos like she was a one ear pig tailed dog (AN; love it when I make silly stuff up) because she was eating faster and more then he could ever do .  
  
After what seemed to be only seconds (It was) Usagi looked at her clean plate. Seeing that most were starring she new what they thought but decide to ignore they're starring and give them the answer to Duo question. So she replied "Because of the balance of good and evil, to take away all the evil from the world it would mean to purify all humans as well. But you humans rely on your evil" stopping for a moment she took a sip of her drink and waved off Quatre on coming questions. "This is of course only one example, to take away all your evil would mean to take away your choice to make a bad decision. Although for some things this would be great, but there is a downside, it would mean humans would not learn from they're mistakes and correct them. For humans to stop making mistakes it would put a halt to your evolution, because your greed to make life easier to live would not be there." taking another sip of her drink and looked around at their faces.  
  
Wufie = still slightly red form duo earlier Trowa=blank, but eyebrows raised Heero=blank (AN: ohh surprises...lol) Quatre= Semi understanding, although he does not like it Duo= confused (go me, I'm on a roll with the surprises.... NOT)  
  
"Well, any more questions will have to wait till tomorrow I ...how shall I say it...popped out " with that she giggled slightly and stood up "Night" waving she headed to the room Quatre had showed her earlier and went to bed.  
  
-------------------JUST INFO------------- For any one who want to know about what the bed room looks like  
  
The walls and ceiling was a medium blue a sliver out lining of a dragon and a tiger covered the ceiling. The bed was covered with a black comforter that had the symbols of all the planets in their right full colors. They were circled around a picture of the moon. Across from the bed there was a picture of all of the sailor scouts in their princess dresses, her in the middle. On the desk next to the bed there was a computer and a wedding picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyways that's it ideas are welcome flames mmm... as along a they're not nasty are welcome and reviews most surely are welcome  
  
So what ever you do write something ^_^ r+r 


	8. Prank on Duo

Okay , I know I take forever to update...So sue me At least I'm updating Now  
  
~~~~~~what ever chapter this is  
  
A loud scream a woke Usagi . Thinking it was Chaos again, she jumped to her feet and was out the door. Running fast, she headed toward the scream. Still slightly asleep she barley avoided a blur of brown (Duo) followed by a blur of black (Wufie). The brown was the one screaming bloody murder. Starring after them she was knocked over by a blond blur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stopping Quatre started to apologize but Usagi waved him off as she got up " it's alright" She mumbled. Continuing in a more dangerous tone "I'm guessing that Duo was the one who started this and decided to scream bloody murder at 5:00 in the morning after all that had happened yesterday" as she talked to her tone got low and deadly.  
  
Nodding, Quatre got the feeling that his braided comrade was in deep trouble and that Usagi might do something worse to duo then chasing him around.  
  
Little did Quatre know that he was right on the ball. (love that little phrase)  
  
'So' Usagi thought 'he wants to scream this early fine I'll give him a real reason to scream.'  
  
Saying goodbye to Quatre in a clam voice. She walked back to her room to plan.  
  
~~~~don't hurt me~~~~~~ that's it for now ........r+r  
  
Not ^_^  
  
'It was midnight and all was silent even the mouse' almost laughing out aloud at her own silliness Usagi snuck around the next corner to Duo's room silently.  
  
-----------Flash back-----------  
  
Earlier that day  
  
After the planning, Usagi went down to breakfast were she acted nice to Duo, answered some more of their questions and helped them try to deiced what they should do about 'him' (AN: 'him' is chaos not Duo) After lunch it got pretty boring so she asked Quatre if could get a ride to the nearest mall. He replied that he was to busy but a servant could take her.  
  
After ditching the servant she set out to find everything she would need for later.  
  
Once she got everything, she found the servant and they headed back to the mansion. It was 4:00 when she returned; seeking out Quatre she asked if it was all right if she cooked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Getting what she wanted out she made garlic marinated chicken with pasta noodles on the side. For dessert she made separate dishes of chocolate pudding taking one of them she added a delayed reacting sleeping powder.  
  
---------end flashback---------------  
  
Usagi listened at duo's door for a moment making sure he was asleep. 'Great the sleeping powered is still working' trying the doorknob she found it was locked 'shit, why in the hell would he lock his door.' because she had not expected it, Usagi did not bring the equipment it would require to pick the lock. Sighing she moved her hand over the knob and whisper "torau macen reso" her hand glowed for a second then she opened the door and sipped in.  
  
Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw Duo's outline he was sleeping with his back up and head turned to the side. Moving silently to the door across from bed. She opened it and went in closing the door behind her she turned on the bathroom light.  
  
Finding his Shampoo bottle she took out pink dye and mixed it with the shampoo. After this was done, she moved out of the bathroom and to his closet and took out all his clothes and put them in a bag and replaced them with the most hideous dress/uniforms (AN: think the girls peacecraft uniform.Shudder). After that was done she walked over to duo and took out some eggs cracked them over duo's head and then sprayed hairspray all over him. She then took out a new tube of lip stick and drew pink hearts all over his back. Then walked around the with pink spray can spraying the walls. Before she left Usagi set Duo's alarm for 5:00 am. (It was 3:46)  
  
Walking out of Duo's room she missed the cold blue eyes that followed her in till she was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~the end for now~~~~~~  
  
Tell me what you think, suggestions welcome. This is longer, see I am trying. 


End file.
